


Sergeant

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Smut, idk - Freeform, please cover your willy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: This is a smut one-shot, the first fic I ever posted!! Glad its on here now.





	Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaybybirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybybirth/gifts).



Bucky had always liked you. You were the secretary for the Avengers and lived with them in the tower. You were timid, a little shy, but a curious soul. For example, the first time Bucky wore a short sleeve shirt around you, you became flushed. You were secretly thinking about how good those metal fingers would feel between your legs. He knew that you had a crush on him, and boy did he use that to his advantage. When you would use the treadmill in the training room, Bucky would manage to be in there. With his shirt there or gone, you could always see his muscles moving as he worked out. The sweatpants didn't help your thoughts either. 

“You're staring again, Y/n”, Bucky said as he smirked one day. You were a mile into your 5 mile run of the night, and his comment was what made you get flushed. You had been watching his chest as he worked the bench press. No shirt today. And his sweatpants were hanging low, letting you view his V line. Beet red, you decide to cut your run short, embarrassed that he had caught you. You pick up your water bottle and start to leave. So close to the door, then he appears in front of you. How did he get there?

“Doll, you don't have to leave,” he says, leaning in close he adds “I bet it gets you all hot and bothered to watch me, baby”. His breath fans over your ear, making you shiver.

“I-I have t-to go,” you manage to stutter, hoping he would just move out of you your way. But he stays. You can't help but glance from his bright blue eyes to his lips, to his buff chest which had little droplets of sweat rolling down it. You try to walk past him when he doesn't move, but in one swift move, he has you pinned against the wall.

“I know it makes me so fucking horny to watch those tits bounce as you run,” he groans into your neck, a hand on each side of your head. You look down to the floor, your face turning as red as the writing on the workout equipment. He doesn't accept this, removing his flesh hand from the wall next to your head, he grabs your chin and tilts it back up. Your eyes meet his.

“Tell me you don't want this,” his lips brushing against his ever so slightly. The heat pooling between your legs had you speechless, so you moan a quiet ‘yes’ in response. You bring your lips fully to his and he takes over. He forces his tongue into your mouth, and you gladly let his tongue dance around yours. He closes the gap between the two of you. You can feel his erection starting to form beneath the thin fabric of his sweatpants. You break the kiss for air, and he moves his lips to your neck.

“I d-don't do this often,” you whimper. You have wanted Bucky for a while, but you were too meek to admit it to anyone but your journal. You had this fantasy that he would take you by surprise and dominate the fuck out of you, pulling orgasm after orgasm from you. He suckles on your pulse point, making your knees weaken.

“I know it, doll. You may or may not have left your journal open on your lap when you took a nap on the couch the other day. I want to make your dreams come true.” He thrusts his hips up to meet yours, hitting your clit slightly, making you shiver. 

“Please,” you whisper “I want this, I want you so bad.” He can sense your need. Stepping away from you he laughs. You start to worry that he was messing with you.

“Good, baby. I will be in my room in 5 minutes. Now, when I get there, I want you laying on my bed, waiting for me. Is that understood?” He was huffing from kissing you all over. You nod furiously.

“I need to hear you say it,” he clutches your arm when you turn to leave, and practically growls the words out at you. 

“Understood,” you respond.

“Understood, what?” he questions. You can tell he is going to be rough with you, and that drives you crazy. He wants you to give him a title of authority. So you go with his original title.

“Understood, Sergeant.” he releases you and you practically run to his room.

When you arrive in his room, you can't help but notice how clean it is. His bed is made nicely, and his stuff is organized on the shelves, even though there isn't much stuff, to begin with. You start toward the bed, unsure of how to present yourself. You decide that you are running low on time, so you settle for sitting on the edge of his bed with your ankles crossed. You take your hair down from the ponytail it's in, running your fingers through your hair. It wasn't often that you let people see you with your hair down due to the professional stature you tried to hold for yourself. But Bucky pulling on your hair was one of the fantasies you had, so you prepped for it.

You can hear his footsteps down the hall and rub your thighs together to try to relieve some of the pressure. He opens the door, enters, and locks the door behind him. You realize just how excited you are for this when he turns around to face you, his pupils blown so wide that you can hardly see the beautiful blue that was once there. You don't doubt that the same has happened to your eyes too. 

“First thing,” he says with force “We will operate on the color system. If I say ‘color’, you will reply with green, yellow, or red. Green means that you are fine and want me to keep going. Yellow means you need me to slow down or give you a second. Red means that I need to stop immediately. Is this understood, doll?”

“Understood, Sergeant,” you say, giving it all the confidence you can muster. He struts over to you, predatory look on his face. He lays you down on the bed, straddling your waist. He roughly attacks your mouth with his, and you simply let him. Lips, tongue, and teeth, making the space between your legs flood with need. He takes your hands and pins them above your head with his metal arm, making you squirm.

“Get up and strip,” he commands, getting off of you. You quickly stand and pull off your tank top, then shed your running shorts. When you are done with this task you look back at him, he is pulling off his sweats and boxers in one swift movement. His hard cock slaps against his firm abs. You gulp. The serum must've made everything bigger. Because Bucky was huge.

“Stop staring, it's rude. And I thought I told you to strip,” he stands with no shame, only hunger in his eyes. You pull your sports bra over your head, letting your breasts free. He growls, and before you can remove your panties, he shoves you back onto the bed.

“Color?” he asks while standing over you.

“Bright green, Sergeant,” you say. He starts to ravish your tits, soft at first with licks and sucks. Then his teeth bite at the skin around your nipple, you arch your back, trying to get him closer. His mouth on one breast, and metal hand on the other. The difference between firm and cold hand compared to the wet and hot mouth was insane. He kisses lower, down your stomach, reaching your panty line. He snaps the elastic against your skin, and you yelp at the small sting. He bites lightly at your clothed clit, turning your yelp into a moan. He removes your panties while licking and biting at the skin of your inner thighs. He tosses the garment off somewhere in the room. You know that when it starts, you won't last long. 

“You gonna be my good little slut, doll? Gonna let me take care of you? Make you come over and over again?” He laughs against your core as you whisper a ‘yes’ after each question. Before you can tell him to get on with it, he dives in, licking a long, hot stripe from your entrance to your clit. Nibbling on the hard bud when he gets to it. You yelp at his actions, threading your fingers through his long hair. He moves his flesh hand from his hold on your hip to your soaked entrance, stroking your outer lips.

“Please, Sergeant, use your metal fingers, please,” you whine.

“So my girl is kinky, ok,” he says, switching his hands and roughly shoving a metal digit inside of you. The cold metal felt like an amazing contrast with your burning hot core. You yell, “Sergeant!” as he inserts another digit to join the first. Curling his fingers to tap against that spot inside you that you couldn't reach without a toy. The coil in your stomach was just about ready to explode when he sucked your clit back into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it quickly. 

You yell incoherently as you reach a high that you had never felt before. The intensity of your orgasm shaking your body. Bucky crawls up your body, planting open-mouthed kisses on his way. You can feel his solid manhood against you. 

“Color?” he says between kisses in the valley of your breasts.

“I wanna say green, Sergeant, but I don't know how much more I can take,” you let out exasperatedly. He smirks at this. 

“Can you give me one more, baby doll?” He looks you in the eyes and awaits your answer. You just nod lazily. 

“Use your words, baby,” he may have been rough, but he was being sweet now. He wanted to make you feel good. And at the same time, he wanted to ravage you and make you his.

“I can handle at least one more, Sergeant,” you tell him. He smiles sweetly, caressing your face with his flesh hand. As he brings his lips to yours, he moves you up the bed so he can hover over you with his weight on his forearms and knees. The kiss is tender and slow, unlike before. 

He slowly pushes the tip of his cock into your waiting heat, and you know this is going to be a stretch. Even with your arousal, and the juices from your previous finish, it takes Bucky a bit of rolling his hips and grinding into you for him to bottom out. Your breath had been taken away. Never had you felt so full, so complete. He gives you a minute to adjust to his size, whimpering something about you being so tight and feeling perfect. Once you have gotten used to the intrusion, you buck your hips trying to get Bucky to move. And boy does he move. He pulls out slowly and thrusts back into you quickly. Slow out, fast in. 

“Y/n, I love how tight you feel around my cock,” he huffs out. Then he takes your left leg and throws it up over his shoulder. This new position takes you by surprise, but hits you in that perfect spot, at the perfect angle. This quickly brings on another powerful, strong orgasm from you. You squeeze his member with your wet walls. Before you can ride out one of the best finishes of your life, he pulls out and stands up. This catches you by surprise.

“You are gonna suck my cock now, baby doll,” he tells you. You throw one of his pillows to his feet, get off the bed, and kneel in front of him with your knees on the pillow. His length is standing at attention against his stomach. You grip him in your hand, relishing in its heavy weight in your hand. You lick a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. You can taste yourself on him, and you moan at the realization. 

“Get on with it, my darling,” he moans, thrusting forward, trying to get into your wet cavern. You only tease him a bit more with some kitten licks to his head. He is leaking with precum, salty and delicious. You finally give in and take the first inch or so into your mouth, flicking your tongue along the tiny slit. He shivers and threads his hands into your hair. You whimper and moan around him as he thrusts lightly, getting himself further into your warmth. 

“Color?” he asks. You pull him out quickly and say “green, please fuck my mouth.” He does just that. He pushes into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You gag a bit around him, but relax your throat and let him thrust into you. His hands are in your hair, and you have moved your hands to the back of his amazing thighs so he can ravish you. You swallow around him, trying to keep breathing through your nose. You can feel the thick veins on his shaft rub against your tongue. So you press your tongue against the vein to give him more pressure. He lets a growl rip through his chest, and he moves faster. His heavy balls barely tap your chin as you take him.

“Y/n, I'm gonna come,” he gasps. It wasn't much of a warning, because the second he finishes his sentence you feel the hot, sticky substance spurt into your mouth. You happily drink down his essence, enjoying the salty taste. You lick him up and down as he softens, and lap up the stuff you missed.

He lifts you up and sets you at the head of the bed. He lays down on his stomach, and you can tell what he is after yet again. He throws both your legs over his shoulders and dives in once more. You lace your fingers through his hair, as he was doing to yours moments ago. He laps at your entrance, while his nose brushes against your clit. His arms snake under you, by your sides, and finally, his hands come to rest on your breasts. He plays happily and contently with your tits. Squeezing them harshly, then rubbing softly to soothe the sting that came from the previous action.

Licking, sucking, biting, squeezing, moaning, gasping. All these actions fill you and the room. Bucky was determined to ruin you. His lips dance all around your core, bringing you closer to your peak. Your vision starts to blur, energy coursing through your body. Bucky pinches your nipples, one in each hand, and rolls them around in his fingertips. With all that was going on, you didn't pay attention to that balloon in your stomach, it had been filling with pleasure, so close to bursting. Bucky licks harshly and pinches your nipples once again. The rush of your orgasm runs over you like a train. You are breathing heavily and Bucky looks pleased with himself.

You looked down and saw that he was ready for you again. He grins that stupid grin that you had grown to love so much. He crawls up your body, stopping to ravish your chest once again with his mouth. He moans out “I love these,” in the valley of your breasts. 

“Give me one more, baby doll,” he whispers into your ear as he grips his rock hard cock, lining it up at your entrance. You yelp when he becomes fully sheathed inside of you, somehow he feels bigger than before. He moves just like he did before. Slow out, fast in. Slow out, fast in. You can tell he is trying to make it last. But in the pit of your stomach, the coil was tightening once again. You needed to come. You needed him to come inside you.

“Faster, Sergeant,” you manage to squeak out, hoping he heard you. You know he did when he starts pounding into at an amazing pace. You wrap your arms around his neck, trying to anchor yourself before the end. 

“Come for me, darling,” and with those words, you lose it. Clenching down hard on his cock, screaming out. You were pretty sure you were heard by everyone on that floor, but you didn't care. Bucky quickens looking for his own release. Tears form at the corners of your eyes. The feeling of the base of his cock rubbing against your clit makes you go crazy again. You weren't sure if it was a third orgasm, or if he was just drawing out a long finish from you. 

Finally, he finishes inside of you. You can feel each spurt of hot cum inside you, relishing in the end of your release. Bucky slows to a stop, staying inside you for a moment, before pulling out completely. You whimper at the loss of contact. He gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom. You can feel the remnants of both your orgasms running out of you. He returns with a hot washcloth and cleans you up. He turns to toss the cloth into the laundry hamper, and you get the perfect view of his ass. Bucky pulls up the covers and crawls in with you, pulling your head to lay on his chest.

“You may not have known this, Y/n, but I really, really like you,” he grins. You look up, happy with his admission. “Good,” you say “that means that this can happen again later.” You wink at him. And the two of you drift off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
